bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydel Lynch (actor)
' Rydel Mary Lynch' (born August 9, 1993) is an American television actress, singer, dancer, and musician. She is one of the founding members of the pop rock band R5. Early life Rydel Mary Lynch, born August 9, 1993 in Littleton, Colorado, the daughter of Stormie and Mark Lynch. She is the second oldest and only girl of the five siblings. She learned to play the keyboard, double shaker and the tambourine, as well as learning how to dance.[2] She has appeared in several commercials. Her second cousins are entertainers Derek and Julianne Hough.[3][4][5] Career Acting She made her acting debut in Sunday School Musical as a Crossroads Choir Member.[6] She appeared in School Gyrls as a Cheerleader along with her brother Riker Lynch. She appeared in A Day as Holly's Kids as Holly's Actual Kid 2. She appeared in the Pilot episode of the television series Bunheads as a Vegas Showgirl.[1] Rydel told Teen Ink about Bunheads, “I’m one of the dancers and if it gets picked up, it’ll air on ABC family.”[1] She also appeared in "Violetta" in 2015 along with R5. Music In 2009, R5 was formed with Rydel, her brothers Riker, Rocky, Ross and family friend Ellington Ratliff with her younger brother Ryland as their manager.[7][8] In April 2012, R5 signed a deal with Hollywood Records.[1] They went on a 10 day-tour entitled West Coast Tour in which she regularly performed a cover of "Call Me Maybe".[9] In early 2013, R5 released a 4-song EP entitled Loud.[7] Their first studio album Louder was released on 24 September 2013.[10] Rydel spoke about the album, saying “We wanted to put out a fun album”.[7] Rydel was featured as the lead vocalist in the songs "Never" from R5's debut EP Ready Set Rock and "Love Me Like That" which was featured in Louder.[11] The song is described as the "cheerleader hip-hop jammer" and an irresistible party track that’ a whole lotta rhythm and a little bit blues.[12] The song received generally positive reviews.[13][14][15][16] R5 went on their fifth tour titled Louder Tour with Rydel regularly performing "Love Me Like That" and covers of songs such as a duet of "Sleeping with a Friend" by Neon Trees with her bandmate and boyfriend Ellington Ratliff.[17][18] Rydel and along with R5 won the special award Radio Disney Showstopper at the Radio Disney Music Awards.[19] As of July 22, 2014, R5 has released their new EP called Heart Made Up On You. Rydel also has a song that is on R5's second studio album Sometime Last Night which is called Lightning Strikes which she performs regularly on tour. She and the rest of the band also appeared as Ross Lynch's band for the music video of the song Heard It On The Radio. She also made an appearance in Taylor Mathews's "Head Over Feeling" video, and was featured in the R5 movie "All Day, All Night" which was released on 16th April 2015. Influences Lynch cites All Time Low, Neon Trees and The Script as influences. Rydel cites Neon Trees and Walk the Moon as her favorite bands.[2] Filmography Discography Main article: R5 discography Category:Cast Category:Portrayer Category:Main Cast Category:Plays Themselves